


Run with me (not after me)

by claveldelaire



Series: Quinn + Carrie [13]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: S05E04 - In Berlin, they talk about their feelings, like normal people would do, they never go to the post office, Quinn is not shot and they (we) are all happy forever.
Relationships: Carrie Mathison/Peter Quinn
Series: Quinn + Carrie [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756372
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Run with me (not after me)

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I can't let go of Quinn.

"You moved to Berlin. Got a new job, new guy," his tone is not accusatory, "and still kept your fallback plan in place."

"So?" she demands, she can't stand his cold treatment anymore, not after spending more than two years without seeing him, not after the good moments they shared together before he disappeared into thin air.

"So I guess you weren't sure your new life was gonna work out."

"I found a good life here. I was happy," she makes a pause. "Where have you been?"

"Syria," his way of saying it is full of sadness.

"Quinn, the last two years, everywhere I went, I looked for you. I tried to find you," she takes a moment. "I never stopped thinking about you."

"Doesn't matter now," he says, checking the passports he has in his hands.

She's not going to let him go this time so she takes a step in his direction and grabs him by the arm.

"It matters to me," she says, looking for his eyes. He's still not looking at her.

"It is too late for this bullshit, Carrie," he complains.

"And who's fault is that?" She's not letting go his arm, she needs to be sure he's not running again. "Listen, Quinn, you dropped a bomb on me after my father's funeral. You said a lot of things that I needed to think about and you didn't give a fucking chance to do so. You asked me to left the company and then you got mad when I didn't make the decision in the next forty-eight hours. And you flew away to fucking Syria, for two years, without a word." Her eyes are full of tears, he hasn't moved but is not looking at her either. "It was that or it was I also couldn't decide to be with you in the same short span of time? But let me tell you, I was living through hell then: we lost at Islamabad, my dad died, my mom appeared after twenty years and I shooed her, you reappeared after I thought I had lost you back in Pakistan, I saw you playing happily with Franny, all in four days. So you came, you kissed me and asked me to start a life with you and to leave my work, what I would have liked, but not out of the blue." She's holding his arm with both hands now, more afraid than ever to lose him. "So you now kidnapped me, sold me as dead and treat me like shit because I couldn't make such important decisions two years ago," she's on the verge of tears now.

He shakes his arm to get rid off of his grabbing but she doesn't lose it.

"Are you done?" Ha asks violently.

"No. You didn't disappear to go to Disneyland, you went to fucking Syria, you could've died and left me waiting for you after the things you said that last time we saw each other. Does it seem remotely fair to you? Doesn't it seem too much punishment for not getting your fucking answer in two days when I needed to fix things with my mother first? I could have run with you if you would give me a fucking month to put my thoughts in order."

He's biting his lip.

"Quinn, look at me and tell me you don't want me anymore and I'll leave you alone. But if I stand the most remotely chance with you, just tell me. I made my mind long ago about what I want."

"You have a boyfriend here," he states.

"I had, and I wouldn't care less. Peter, I have been looking every day and everywhere for you because I wanted to give you your fucking answer."

"You need to run and hide now, Carrie, you're on a target list," he tries to recompose himself though Carrie knows she's winning him over. She puts her hand on his neck.

"You can run with me, you don't need to work for Saul. You know you don't want to keep killing people for a living, please, Quinn, don't deny me once more the possibility to be with you," she pleads.

He leans toward her and they kiss. It's the same desperate kiss they shared outside Maggie's house back in Washington; like they're looking in each other some kind of shelter from the world.

"And where would we go?" he asks, still with his hands in her neck.

She leans her forehead against his. "I know of a place in Vienna where we could spend a few weeks, then Italy and we should design a plan meanwhile to find who put my name on that box because it was not Saul, I'm sure."

Quinn sighs. "I can't believe I'm running after you again, Carrie," his tone is fond.

"You're not running after me this time, you're running  _ with _ me," she states and they're kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome ♥


End file.
